FaCe ThE StRaNgE/Chapter 8
Text They took a day off of KTFD so they can give Shadow a pope buries. They didn’t put him in a koffin because it reminded Edward and Dally to much of bed and theyd get sleepy so they put him in a boat they took to Hogwarts and have him a Viking wedding. They set it on fire like how they died and sent him into the ocean where they ware mermaids. They all took a sec to say something in his salvation.. “I was always kinda jealous of him, “ sais Edwarf, “He was so fast and kind.” “He took a sacofice to save us… for that I Ma always thankful,” said Hie. “Wish I woulda got to know him better…” said Link, “He couldhave been one my top friends” “He was so young,” said Draco, “I miss him alteady.” Now it was Dally’s turn… she was in her wheelcheese and had to bring the IC down with her so she was still all connected with links. “Shadow was one of my best friends…” she bean, “I wouldn’t have trade him for anyone in te world, even for the rarest pokemon, or the biggest chaos emerald. He had a handsome voice and could have really made something of itself.” Her speech impediment made everyone cry, it touched their sharts. “We need to extract our revenge…” Edward grred, “The ysaid they were hiding out in Azcraban… all we have to do is get arrested and then we will be there to KILL THEM.” “Ok but how will we get out after?” asked Sasuke. “Dally can use her powers to transform us all into something to escape or like death eaters so we can disquiseourselfes and it will work,” said Hiei. “ARE YOU FUCKEN OUT OF YOUR MOM?” scrame Edward, “Shes pregnant… how in the bloody hell do you think I’m gunna let her fight you pussy eater?” “She wont fight just heal, god damn it,” Hiei said, “Well maybe we should wait til after she has the baby to do this…” “We don’t have time… I know I am the hero of it,” said Link, “We need to go fucken now or Draco will be raped and fingered.” Just then the whole school could hear a scream from the hospital. I was Dally. “SHIT THE BABIESES CUMMING” they all said in unsun as they to the elegator in the Hogwarts. They pushed button “Come on come on come on we don’t have time for tis BULLSHIT” they said hirredly. Finaly they got up but it was too late… they missed the babys crowning and umbiblical chord. But the baby it was beatiful … it had red eyes (more red than Dally’s, it was Hiei’s eyes) and black hair with red steaks from Dally and white from Hiei, and it had fangs because it was Dally’s vampire genes. Nurse Joy handed the baby to Hiei, “You are now the father of a new boy…” she nounced. “Awww,” he groped, “What sould we name him?” “We should name him after Shadow who deid in his memory…” “Okay…” Hiei angered, “His name… is Shadow Darkblood Yerameshi…” Meanwhile Mustique and Dumbledore were around a orb (tne the one that made the room swirl and gave Daly the powers) and the ycould see into what was happening… “FUCK” hurtled Mystique, “GOD FUCKING DAMIT I will teach that hot gothic midget a thing or two about fucking MY daughter…” “Mysqitue it just gets worse… “ Dumbledore sighed “That boy… is the chosen one…” Characters Notes Chapter 8